


The Future

by SarahTrudeaux



Series: The Future is Ours. [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluffy, Humor, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahTrudeaux/pseuds/SarahTrudeaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la fiesta del Shibusen por haber derrotado al Kishin,pero cierta joven pelirosa tiene un mal presentimiento.Shinigami-Sama logra traer a la descendencia de sus alumnos elite del futuro justo en el medio de la fiesta. ¿Como reaccionaran todos ellos al enterarse con quien se casaron y formaron una familia?<br/>Kid x Girl!Chrona-Maka x BlackStar. Oneshot.Humor and Family.Don't Like,Don't Read.<br/>SarahTrudeaux</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

-Chrona! Vamos,apresurate,no querrás dejar a Kid esperando mucho en el baile,o si?-Me dijo Maka desde fuera del baño.Yo estaba algo insegura hoy,no sabía que era,solo sentía que iba a pasar algo muy importante y el miedo me invadía. Hace unas semanas que el Kishin había sido derrotado,y hoy,en la gran fiesta organizada en Shibusen,estabamos todos.No quería salir del baño,necesitaba despejar mi cabeza de esos presentimientos,pero si Maka me esperaba mucho y se molestaba no sabría como lidiar con ello.Algo insegura,salí del baño y me dirigí donde estaba ella,que por su parte solo me sonrió y me tomó de la mano para irnos rápidamente a donde estaban las mesas grupales.Todo estaba muy bien decorado,y era todo perfectamente simétrico tal y como Kid lo pidió.-

-Ya llegamos,lamentamos el retraso.-Dijo Maka sonriendoles a todos,para luego sentarse junto a Black Star y ser abrazada por este.A pesar de todo,ayer Black Star dejó de lado su arrogancia y cuando nadie mas que ellos dos quedaran solos,decidió decirle lo que sentía a Maka.Cuando nos explicaron que lo intentarían hacer funcionar hoy por la mañana,todos estaban hechos una piedra.A diferencia de lo que pensaban todos,yo creía que su relación iba a durar,y por como estaban los dos,me confirmaba más la corazonada. Sabía que a Maka le gustaba Soul desde hace mucho,pero el ya tenía otra persona que quisiera pero no decía quien,así que ella aprovechó la oportunidad para olvidarse de lo que probablemente era un amor platónico e intentar estar con Black Star.Por nuestra parte,nadie estaba con nadie,la única diferencia es que Kid me había invitado a mi al baile y no alguna de sus armas.Yo solo acepté por cortesía, no era como que pueda rechazar al hijo de Shinigami-sama.Junto a el sentía una tranquilidad que no lograba sentir ni siquiera con Maka.Me trataba muy amablemente y me hacía sentir bienvenida y querida por una vez en mi vida.-

-No importa,ya traerán los postres,llegan justo a tiempo.-Dijo Kid sonriéndonos. Yo solo hice una ligera mueca que no se si nisiquiera podía ser tomada como sonrisa,pero era lo que me salía. Tome asiento a su lado hasta que trajeron unas grandes copas de helado perfectamente decorados para cada uno de nosotros.Con algo de timidez solo comía lentamente,a diferencia de Ragnarok,que hizo acto de presencia justo cuando nos servían y exigió que le traigan una copa para el.Me sentí avergonzada por lo que hacía mi arma,pero me estaba acostumbrando de a poco.-

-WOOOZU.-Dijo Shinigami-sama desde arriba de las escaleras,en el escenario mas alto,como un Rey que quería controlar a su población.-Espero que la estén pasando de maravilla.Ahora que la cena y el postre ya fueron servidos,los invito a pasar a la pista de baile~ Hoy tenemos una banda muy buena e importante que se encargará de los primeros minutos de música,y luego otros grupos por toda la noche.~Creo que eso es todo.Aquí termina mi discurso.~-Dijo con su voz rara.Todos rieron menos Kid,que miraba a su padre agarrandose la cabeza.-

Todos empezaron a ir a hablar por el sitio vacío del salón, seguramente esperando que empiece la música para empezar a bailar.Kid y yo estabamos a un lado,hablando un poco,no podía dejar de avergonzarme frente a él y me costaba entablar una conversación. Nos encontrabamos debatiendo de la buena pareja que hacían Black Star y Maka al verlos reír juntos con las cosas que hacía él. Yo solo contestaba tímidamente hasta que vimos que todas las luces eran apagadas y solo habían quedado funcionando las del sitio donde estaba Shinigami-sama hace unos minutos,pero ahora emitiendo luces azules y blancas.Todos sorprendidos nos reunimos a ver lo que sucedía en ese lugar,hasta que hubo mucho humo en ese sitio,y entre las luces aparecían 8 chicas,todas con una apariencia espectacular.Había dos con cabello rosado y ojos ámbar, otra con cabello rojizo,dos exactamente iguales con cabello celeste,otras 2 rubias y una con cabello negro y ojos celestes.Esta última parecía liderarlas a todas,al tomar puesto en el centro y siendo seguida por las demás. Cuando el humo se empezó a disipar y pudimos verlas nos percatamos que todas estaban con ropa militar de distintos tipos,algunas con pantalones cortos,otras con falda,chaleco o sudadera.Justo cuando empezamos a verlas con detenimiento,empezó a sonar música muy alta, y todas empezaron a hacer movimientos gráciles mientras empezaban a cantar al unisono.

Todas sonreían de manera traviesa, siempre moviéndose de una manera que sincronizaban perfectamente una con la otra.Las personas las miraban asombrados,nadie bailaba,no por que su música fuera mala,de hecho era muy buena,pero la sola presencia de las chicas era imponente y hacía que todos se queden embobados viéndolas.

Sus cuerpos hacían una sincronía perfecta,todas cantaban una parte y respetaban su lugar.Ellas hacían que la canción sea mas audaz que lo normal.Luego de dos minutos exactos,la canción terminó, dejando unas chicas agitadas pero sonrientes arriba del escenario.Todos las aplaudieron,estaban encantados con lo que hicieron.Bailaron dos canciones más hasta que Shinigami-sama se acercó a ellas y prendieron todas las luces nuevamente.

-Bueno,se preguntarán el por que en lugar de traer una orquesta traje una banda de chicas jóvenes. Es simple.Por que estas chicas son mis invitadas especiales.~-Todos miraron a Shinigami-sama cuando dijo eso,pero las jóvenes no le prestaron especial atención y solo sonreían.Kid no parecía entender a lo que su padre quería llegar con todo esto pero se mantuvo callado.-Con un poco de ayuda de los profesores de Shibusen logramos realizar un pequeño viaje en el tiempo~-Dijo él con su voz rara e indiferente,pero todos lo mirábamos sorprendidos.-Estas chicas en realidad no son cantantes.Son las hijas de algunos de ustedes.~

Kid POV

En cuanto Chichiue dijo eso yo me quede de piedra.Hijas?.Todos mis amigos estaban igual,incluso Chrona.Pero mas pálido me quedé cuando la chica de pelo negro y ojos celestes habló.

-Entonces ya me puedo sacar la peluca,abuelo?-Le dijo la joven,hablándole directa mente a mi padre.Su voz se escuchó por todos lados,y todos me miraron de repente.Puedo jurar que mi presión estaba en -8. Me empalidecí mientras mi padre le contestaba.-

-Si,querida, ya pueden quitarse la peluca tu y tus hermanas~.

-Genial.Ya oyeron al hombre.-Dijo esta para luego tomarse fuertemente el cabello y retirarse la peluca,dejando a la vista su cabello negro ondulado.Con las lineas de Sanzu.Mis ojos se abrieron como platos no solo por eso,si no por que las chicas de cabello rosa también se retiraron la peluca dejando ver su cabello lacio y rosa también, pero tal y como me esperaba,con las lineas de Sanzu también. Todo el mundo dirigió su mirada a mi,hasta que la voz de Black Star resonó por todas partes.

-NYAJAJAJAJAJAJA,El rayitas tiene hijas asimétricas entre sí.-Dijo este para luego recibir un potente Maka Chop.-

-Vaya,Tío, no pensé que serías así, en el futuro eres mas maduro.-Dijo una de las chicas con cabello rosa riéndose.-

-Ehem...-Mencionó la joven de cabello rojizo,intentando que la atencion sea dirigida a ellas.-

-Ah,casi lo olvido.Chicas,vayan a buscar a sus padres,seguramente quieren hablar con ellos.~-Le respondió Chichiue,haciendo que todas se dispersen y bajen de las escaleras,buscando a sus supuestos padres,mientras que detrás de ellas aparecían muchas personas más, de la misma edad,todas saliendo del espejo con cara de asombro y alegría.Yo solo estaba demasiado sorprendido, y una parte de mi no quería que me encontraran,así que me escondí como pude detrás de Chrona,que no entendía nada.-

-Chichiue.-Dijo una voz detrás mío, que inmediatamente reconocí como la pelinegra que se hacía llamar mi hija.-Por que te escondes detrás de Mamá?

Y eso fue el detonante.Solo recuerdo haber visto negro.

Chrona POV

Sentí un ruido en el piso y vi a Kid desmayado ahí después de lo que dijo una de las chicas.Me había llamado Mamá? A mi? La joven solo se quedó mirando el cadáver de Kid mientras que las otras dos se reían y le echaban aire.

-Vaya,creí que se lo tomaría mejor.Ai,Hime,dejenlo,necesita procesar la información.No creen que deberíamos presentarnos?-Les dijo animadamente la pelinegra.-

-Haii!-Respondieron al unisono ambas chicas,para luego todas ponerse enfrente mío.No sabía lidiar con esto,me encontraba asustada más que otra cosa.-

-Bueno,lamento haber hecho que Chichiue se desmaye,solo estaba muy emocionada con conocer como eran en el pasado.-Dijo en tono de disculpa,agarrándose la cabeza tímidamente.-Me llamo Diva Aozora Death Makenshi.

-Yo soy Ai Yuki Death Makenshi.-Me dijo animada una de las jóvenes con cabello rosa.-

-Y yo soy Hime Hana Death Makenshi.-Mencionó la otra igual de animada que su hermana.-

-Somos mellizas!-Dijeron ambas chicas al unisono,mientras que a la otra se le caía una gotita en la cabeza.-

-Si,si,Twins,como sea.

-E-etto...Y-yo soy Chrona Makenshi...-Les dije dificultosamente.Si tenían mi apellido y el de Kid,me llamaban Mamá,le decían abuelo a Shinigami-sama,las que eran mellizas tenían mi color de cabello y la otra mi color de ojos...-Y-yo...no se como lidiar con chicas del futuro...-Dije resignada.-

-Mamá,no te preocupes,todo esta bien.Solo vinimos a conocerlos una noche.Ahora,en que estábamos...? -Me dijo Diva-

-Espera un segundo.-Dijo Ai con su mirada dirigida a mi.-Tu cabello... es un desastre! Es totalmente asimétrico! -Dijo casi gritando-Hime,dame las tijeras,tenemos que arreglar esto.

-Hai! -Dijo la otra con convicción, sacando unas tijeras de quien sabe donde.-Bueno mamá, quedate quieta.

-N-no,esperen! Yo no quie-

Demasiado tarde.

Maka POV

Cuando Shinigami-sama dijo eso,me aferré fuertemente al brazo de Black Star.Que tal si esas chicas no eran hijas de Black Star? Y si eran hijas de él con otra mujer?.Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver que 3 de las chicas se acercaban a nosotros.Las dos de cabello celeste venían corriendo para luego tirarse sobre mi,haciendo que a penas pueda sostenerme.

-Mamá! -Me dijeron las dos extremadamente felices y con cara rara. Atrás de ellas venía la joven de cabello rojizo,sonriendo levemente. Mas que sentirme felices de ver a mis hijas incluso antes de nacer,tenía miedo por que no le habían dirigido la palabra a Black Star,lo que me asustó al pensar quien era el padre de estas chicas.Pero mi miedo se disipó cuando la chica de cabello rojizo habló

-Papá! Mamá! Vaya,se ven tan jovenes!-Dijo alegremente.-Vaya,mis modales,para que me enseñará Diva si al final no los uso?-Se dijo a si misma en un susurro para luego hablarnos.-Mi nombre es Chidori Star Albarn.Ellas son-Dijo señalando a sus hermanas que se habían acunado a si mismas entre mis brazos-Blue Star Albarn y Sky Star Albarn.Es un gusto conocerlos-Nos dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.-

-Onee-chan,basta de formalismos.Son papá y mamá.-Dijo Sky sonriendo y por fin soltandome para colgarse de un petrificado Black Star al enterarse que habíamos tenido tres hijas.-

-Lo se,pero prefiero ir con calma,si no mira lo que le pasó al tío Kid.-Le respondió Chidori señalando a unas cuantas mesas de distancia un cadaver parecido a nuestro amigo.-Además falta que llegue Cadel,ya habrá salido del espejo pero tendrá problemas encontrándonos.

Chrona POV

Las cuatro nos habíamos sentado en la mesa mas cercana,yo seguía nerviosa,pero Diva hacía todo lo que podía para hacerme sentir cómoda, lo cual agradecía.

-Bien.Bueno,yo soy una Magnum,y Ai es mi técnica.Solo sacamos poderes de Shinigami junto con la sangre negra,la única que tiene poderes de bruja y shinigami es Diva-Dijo Hime-

-Por mi parte,soy técnica como Ai,pero mi arma es Chidori,la hija de tía Maka y tío Black Star.No utilizamos mucho la sangre negra por que por mas que intentamos de todas las formas posibles,nunca sale nada como Ragnarok -Menciono algo resignada.-Pero de todas formas,no tengo de que quejarme.Además, con una guadaña parezco importante-Dijo Diva animadamente,comiendo una copa de helado-

-Y-ya veo... pero... no entiendo por que eres bruja,si yo no lo soy,y mucho menos Kid-kun...-Les respondí.-

-Lo sé, pero a Medusa se le dió por heredarme sus poderes de Bruja de Serpientes,pero nunca los uso.Prefiero hacer mi Death Scythe y cumplir mi papel de Shinigami.

-Entiendo... -Dije yo,para luego sentir que algo del piso se aferraba con sus manos a mi ropa.-

-Oh,Shinigami-san.-Le dije,levantandome rápidamente y ayudándolo.-

-Dios,Chrona,fue horrible.Soñé que teníamos hijas y una de ellas era totalmente asimétrica con las otras.Voy a necesitar muchas pastillas para superar esto...-Dijo él, al borde de las lágrimas, sin percatarse de que había dos jovenes mellizas muriéndose de la risa y otra con un aura maligna desprendiéndose de ella.-

Maka POV

-Cadel! Por aquí!-Le grito Blue a un joven a lo lejos.El joven solo vino caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro,y cuando nos vio a nosotros caminó mas rápidamente.-

-Mamá! Papá!.-Dijo él con suma felicidad abrazandonos a ambos.-

-NYAJAJAJAJAJAJA,Maka,debes estar agradecida de que un Dios como yo haya elegido tener hijos contigo.-Dijo Black Star en tono burlón despues de haber sido abrazados-

-Cállate! No me hagas arrepentirme de lo que dije ayer.Aún puedo cambiar el futuro.-Le dije amenazante,mientras Chidori solo tenía una gotita en la cabeza.-

-Vaya,si que se aman-Dijo el joven.Tenia mi color de cabello pero sus ojos eran ámbar como los de mi madre.-

-Se aman casi tanto como tu y Diva,ya no puedo creer que te siga aguantando con lo insistente que eres. -Dijo Sky inmediatamente tapándose la boca despues de lo que dijo.-

-Eh? Que sucede? -Dijo BlackStar curioso al ver como tres de mis cuatro "hijos" estaban asustados.-

-Cadel...-Dijo Chidori en una voz sombría,con un aura negra alrededor de ella.El solo estar cerca de ella me hizo dar cuenta que su onda de alma se había alborotado.-Que le hiciste a mi Diva?! No te habrás atrevido a tocarle un pelo,verdad,malnacido?! Por que Sky dice eso?!-Le gritó Chidori a Cadel,agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa,haciendo que hasta el mismo Black Star retroceda por precaución.-

-No le hice nada,lo juro,lo juro! Por mas que insisto ella quiere esperar a casarse!-Dijo él en defensa propia,pero todos nos dimos cuenta que con lo último lo arruinó aún más.-

-Hermanito... estas muerto.-Dijo Chidori convirtiendo su brazo derecho en guadaña.Hubiera matado a mi "hijo" de no ser que escuchó a Diva llorando y gritar su nombre a unos metros de distancia.

-Chidori!-Dijo la pelinegra,con las lágrimas en la cara.Se acercó con los brazos abiertos a su arma y se escondió en el pecho de esta,aún llorando.Mi hija solo hizo que su brazo vuelva a la normalidad y abrazó a su compañera,besándole la frente intentando calmarla.-

-Onee-chan,si sigues mezquinando tanto a Diva todos pensaremos que quieres hacer yuri con ella...-Dijo Blue,pero inmediatamente recibio una mirada asesina de su hermana menor.-

-Papá! -Dijo Diva llorando-Esta diciendo que soy totalmente asimétrica con Ai y Hime! Y ellas solo se ríen y mamá no puede hacer nada por que en el pasado ella es muy tímida!

-Shhh,ya sabes que idiota que es tu padre -Dijo Chidori acariciandole el cabello a Diva.-

-Oigan.-Les dijo Cadel que fue ignorado olímpicamente por su novia.-Mi pregunta es,tanto se aman como para ignorarme,Diva?

-Ah,estabas ahí?-Le respondió ella soltándose de Chidori.-

-Si,definitivamente se aman demasiado.-Dijo él con cascadas en los ojos.-

Chrona POV

Luego de un par de minutos en los que Kid se quejaba de muchas cosas,de por que una chica era asimétrica, de por que solo tuvimos 3 y no 8 y demás, Diva llegó nuevamente con un aura un poco deprimente alrededor suyo,con sus ojos llorosos y su nariz algo roja. 

-Chichiue... Eres cruel. Siempre dices lo mismo. -Dijo,limpiandose los ojos con la manga.-

Hime y Ai sonrieron levemente,para luego sentarla a su lado.

-Y tu siempre terminas llorando...-Menciono Hime,secandole los ojos.-

-Es la menor,y aunque parezca la mas madura de vez en cuando realmente se nota su edad a veces.-Quiso explicar Ai,abrazando a su hermana.-

\-------------------

Ahora todos estabamos en la Mansión Death,en un principio ibamos a ser Kid,Ai,Diva,Hime y yo,pero Chidori se negó a estar lejos de Diva y ella lo mismo.Maka y Black Star no querían estar lejos de Chidori y de alguna manera terminamos todos aquí.

-Bien,por ese pasillo están todas las habitaciones de invitados.Todos ubiquense donde quieran.-Dijo Kid,con su voz detonando cierto cansancio.No quería molestarlo más así que solo asentí y me estaba por dirigir a la primera habitación que vea hasta que el hijo de Maka abrió la boca.

-Muchas gracias. Diva,puedo dormir contigo?-Dijo él con voz inocente,pero todos sabíamos lo que quería. Kid dejó de caminar y lo miró con furia,lo mismo que la pelirroja.-

-Ni se te ocurra.-Dijo Kid a punto de fulminarle el alma al chico.-

-Ya oiste a Chichiue,nop.-Dijo Diva retomando su camino-

Todos se quedaron mirando con mala cara a Cadel,y el chico se escondía detras de Blue y Sky que solo reían.

-Nee,mamá.-Me dijo Hime.-Por que no duermes en la habitación de Chichiue?

Yo me quedé quieta del susto.

-Hime,nosotros no... al menos no por ahora...ya sabes.-Le dijo Kid ligeramente sonrojado.-

-Oh,entiendo.-Dijo tomándose la cabeza.-Bueno,en ese caso,buenas noches.-Mencionó para luego retirarse.-

Todos se fueron directo a sus habitaciones,Black Star y Maka compartiendo una,y solo quedo Kid y yo en el pasillo.

-Bueno,etto... Buenas noch-

-Chrona.-Me dijo Kid interrumpiendome.-Quieres dormir conmigo en mi habitación?

\---------------------

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos.-Dijo una de las jóvenes dirigiendo su mirada a sus padres.Detrás de ellas habían muchas mas personas,algunos sonriendo,otros tristes de tener que volver a su tiempo,pero todos esperando a que sea su turno de pasar al espejo.-

-Fue un gusto conocerlos!-Dijeron al unisono Blue y Sky.Maka estaba llorando y se secaba las lágrimas con la camiseta de Black Star,Kid estaba algo decaído y lo mismo se podía decir de Chrona.Diva al verlos así dejo el lado de Chidori y habló fuerte y claro para que absolutamente todos la escucharan.

-Oigan,gente! Si nos extrañan pueden ponerse a trabajar no bien nos vayamos y en unos cuantos meses nos veremos todos de nuevo!-Dijo animadamente haciendo que todos rieran.Tsubaki y Mifune se despedían de las dos chicas rubias que eran sus hijas,Soul y Jacqueline de un chico peliplateado,Patty y su novio de sus hijos y lo mismo de Liz.

-Bueno,ya vámonos todos.-Dijo Cadel,siendo seguido por todos.Las tres shinigamis miraron a sus padres con una sonrisa,y les hablaron por última vez.-

-Nos vemos en un año...-Susurro levemente Diva,sonriendo.-


End file.
